


We all have our reasons

by prettyweedling



Series: Reasons and Notices [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Airy too but even less so, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Tiz's POV, but Agnès and Edea pop up too, happens during the events of Chapter 2, just a couple of doofs who wont admit theyre in love, mostly focused on Tiz and Ringabel, so chapter 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyweedling/pseuds/prettyweedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel and Tiz had been getting on perfectly fine. Until one morning in Florem, Tiz found himself confused at Ringabel's atypical behaviour, and he found himself determined to find out why. Just what was going on? Was it something he did?</p><p>(Spoilers for Chapter 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all have our reasons

Tiz only blinked as the curtains to his and Ringabel's room were pulled open. He looked over to the source of light to see Ringabel's silhouette by the window, hands on hips as he overlooked central Florem. He couldn't quite believe that it was light again already, he never could tell how quickly time was passing during his sleepless nights. Everything mottled into one; Ringabel's gentle breathing (and occasional sleep talk), the sound of footsteps outside the window, the wooden floorboards creaking above him. With nothing to think about but how desperately he did not want sleep to take hold of him, it always came as a surprise when morning actually came.

"Morning, Tiz. Did you sleep well?" came a energetic voice from the other side of the room that gave Tiz a slight start. He had been so engulfed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ringabel had now turned from the window to face him. He prayed the other hadn’t been looking at him for long.

"Yeah... pretty well. What... what about you?" Tiz lied as he shuffled up to sit, glancing over at Ringabel with caution. He noticed Ringabel's eyebrow raise and something had dimmed the usual confident smile he bore. He couldn't tell quite what it was, but it was a little unsettling. Especially for first thing in the morning. Ringabel opened his mouth as if to start a sentence, then closed it again softly. He then curved his lips into the same smile the group all knew well, nodding lightly.

"Not too bad, thankyou." Ringabel replied thoughtfully, walking over to their en-suite bathroom. Ringabel had already dressed, and was probably just about to sort his hair out for the day, despite the fact it looked painfully perfect, as always. The more Tiz thought about it, he didn't even know what Ringabel wore to bed. They had been sharing Inn rooms the whole journey and yet Ringabel was usually late to come back, and always first to dress in the morning. Tiz didn't know how the other did it; nights of chasing women endlessly surely would get tiring after a while, especially without fruition? Regardless, Ringabel went on. Usually stumbling back in the early hours of the morning, long after Tiz had blown out the bedside candle. Or if he was in the same room, Tiz never seemed to notice the man change. One minute he would be laying on top of the bed, the next minute tucked under the covers quite snug. Ringabel was a complicated man to get used to. 

"So, what's on the agenda today then? Have you talked to Agnès?" Ringabel called from the bathroom, causing Tiz to jump for the second time that morning. He could feel the exhaustion from a whole day's work with no sleep sink into his head like bricks falling into quicksand.

"I don't know, to be truthful. I suppose we're going to explore Florem again." Tiz shrugged, running a hand through his bed-matted hair. Ringabel emerged again from the bathroom, leaning against the wall closest to Tiz's bed.

"Makes sense. After all, Florem is quite the sight to behold. We've barely scratched the surface of the beauties yet to be found." Ringabel folded his arms and smiled coyly. Tiz started to shuffle out of bed, figuring the day had to start at some point.

"Yeah... There seemed to be some really scenic forests around here." 

"True, but they pale in comparison to the women of Florem." Both Ringabel and Tiz sighed, though for entirely different reasons. Tiz simply continued to pull on his clothes as Ringabel hummed to himself. Typical Ringabel to make everything about women. “Astounding, really. The vibrant colours within their hair make a man desire fantasy, the adventure of-”

"Is that all you ever think about?" Tiz mumbled tiredly, organising his bag to check he had enough potions and antidotes for the day. Ringabel simply hummed and tilted his head inquisitively.

"What ever do you mean, Tiz?"

"Women. It's all you ever talk about. All you ever do in your down time is chase after women." Tiz looked up to the shit-eating grin Ringabel was wearing on his face and immediately wished he could just concentrate back on his bag, back on anything, but he knew turning his attention away would only spur Ringabel on.

"Why, in times of hardship, what else is a man to do but yearn for the passion of love?" Ringabel sauntered over to Tiz, slapping his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Tiz half wished Edea would barge in and yell at them over something. Anything. "Why... jealous are we?" Tiz's skin felt uncomfortably hot around his ears after Ringabel decided to lower his tone. 

"J-jealous? Of what? What do you mean?" Tiz blurted out, shrugging Ringabel's hand off of his shoulder, moving to the door to try and get out of the awkward atmosphere that Ringabel thrived in. 

"My dear it's perfectly okay to be jealous of the attention these wonderful women are receiving. If you like, I could switch places with Agnès when we do battle today." Tiz tried picking up the pace to walk away from the conversation, but they were all too soon at the girl's room, and the blond man wrapped an ever annoying arm around his shoulders, effectively trapping Tiz by his side. "Then we would always be side by side, and during the heat of battle I could hold you safe in my embrace!" Tiz winced at the exclamation, rolling his eyes in severe embarrassment. If that wasn't enough to wake up the entirety of Florem then he didn't know what would be. “My darling, with me by your side, you need not fear those women! I will dedicate myself to you entirely!”

"I-I'm not one of your women to woo, Ringabel! I'm perfectly fine holding my own, thankyou. I’m not jealous." he snapped, though his words were strained so as to avoid others prying into their conversation, looking around the corridor for signs of someone to free him.

"Oh come now Tiz, I see it in your eyes! The longing for a hero to sweep you away! I know, I'm too handsome for my own good, darling. I do apologise. Let me make up for it, become my bride Tiz!" Ringabel cooed, and an especially loud yelp from Tiz cause Edea to open her door abruptly, causing Ringabel to pause mid maneuver to sweep Tiz off of his feet and carry him.

"Quit joking around, boys. We don't want to get kicked out of Florem after a day." Edea sighed pushing passed the both of them, followed by a concerned looking Agnès. Ringabel simply smirked, patting Tiz's shoulder. Tiz, for one, couldn't be more thankful that Ringabel hadn't humiliated him in public to quite the extent he was fearing.

"Right, of course. My bad." Ringabel grinned, winking at Tiz as he followed Edea and Agnès down the corridor. Tiz stood there for a moment, releasing a sigh he hadn’t even realised he was holding. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes growing tenfold. That was it. Ringabel was so infuriatingly boisterous that he was causing Tiz to age. That must be it. Yet, as he followed the rest of his group, watching Edea batter Ringabel over the head in the distance, he couldn't help but let the corners of his lips curve upwards. 

"Womaniser." he grumbled under his breath, slinging his bag over his shoulder, readying himself for another long day. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had decided to search the Florem gardens, especially after hearing of a couple girls that had gone missing from the area. The area was fraught with strong smelling, dangerous flowers. The group had found that out after Ringabel went over to smell them and was cast with silence. Edea joked that maybe it should stay that way, but Agnès and Tiz decided not to take any chances and heal him immediately. Especially considering Ringabel kept shaking Tiz by the shoulders in distress until they did something to help him out.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves facing Bloodrose Legion forces. Truth be told, Tiz found that they were quite good at fending them off, even if they were a challenge to start. After a while it gave him a chance to realise the dynamics of the group in battle. He couldn't help but pause a while to watch how Ringabel jumped swiftly in the way of Agnès before she was hit with a nasty attack. It took him almost no effort to patch her health up too, hopping away after a nod of reassurance between the two of them. Ringabel really was funny. He could talk for the world, flirt with anything with a pulse, and piss off even the most holy of beings… but he truly was a gentleman. Whether anybody wanted to admit that or not. Sometimes Tiz thought Ringabel was joking when he called himself that; a gentleman. Perhaps Ringabel was truly unaware of how much he helped during battle?

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of wind rushing passed his ear, a shrill screech besides him. He hissed as the blade of the spear one of the legion impaler’s was using nicked the skin of his shoulder, collapsing to the ground in mild shock. He had lost focus. Everyone was fighting and here he was, guffawing and he was dangerously close to being knocked out. God forbid, murdered. 

“Tiz! Are you alright?” Ringabel’s voice snapped Tiz from his thoughts once again, and he looked up just in time to see Ringabel standing by a purple puff of smoke. He had eliminated the legion impaler.... Probably saved Tiz’s life. And he had barely noticed.

“I’m fine… I-”

“Good. No slacking now, we’re almost done.” He called out to Tiz, throwing a hi-potion his way. Tiz fumbled with the bottle before holding it in his hands. Tiz was pretty sure he owned more than Ringabel, and felt bad for taking it. Though he knew he’d feel worse denying it. He’d slip one into Ringabel’s bag later, or perhaps return the favour. Before he could respond, Ringabel was off again, assisting Edea with the last legion member standing. Tiz realised at this point that he really needed to catch up on his sleep, lest he let the group down like that again. 

With one more strike of Edea’s sword, the legion mage that had been struggling through the battle finally fell and dissipated. Tiz smiled and ran over to join his group, who were chuckling with relief and congratulating one another before they moved on. Ringabel was making the most fuss, a great big grin on his face as he said his piece. Bits of “Oh you were marvellous!”, “They never stood a chance!”. 

It was fair to say that Tiz was more than relieved Ringabel was with them. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Other than Tiz nearly dozing off consistently, and an eventful battle to get the summoner’s asterisk, the day passed in about the same manner as usual. Airy had been passive aggressive the entire time towards them, claiming they weren't using their time very productively. Tiz hardly cared for her criticism though, not when he found himself getting more and more comfortable with the way his life was becoming. Even if he did miss Norende painfully, he found that during the day the group helped take his mind off of it. And even if Ringabel was full of himself, he was a bit of a laugh. He'd never met anyone quite like Ringabel, so confident and determined yet... he trusted the other quite well. He trusted all of his group. His friends.

It soon came to night time again. Ringabel had gone off again, something about a "dear young woman who so desperately wanted a Florem hairpin". He just hoped Ringabel wouldn't spend too much money. Or get too drunk. Or whatever he did on his nights out. 

Truth be told, on nights like this, Tiz felt a quiet loneliness surround him. He could just about make out chatter between Edea and Agnès most nights, and he knew Ringabel was no doubt enjoying himself somewhere. He was left with the heavy weight on his chest, the thoughts of Norende. How drastically his life had changed, and how those he was now sharing it with weren't even with him in the room. 

Dragging himself out of self pity, not wanting Ringabel to come back early to see him moping, Tiz blew out the candle to his side and shuffled down in the bed sheets. He tried keeping his eyes open for a little while longer, but tiredness pulled relentlessly at his eyelids to close, willing him to sleep. He soon allowed it to happen, hoping perhaps in the morning he would feel refreshed for once. His breathing sunk deeper in his chest, and soon he found himself drifting into a much needed sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tiz had a couple night terrors, though none that woke him up. Sometimes that was worse. Though as they progressed, he found they simply melted into a nicer dream, in the strange nature that dreams moved. He dreamt of the flowers surrounding Florem, laying down among them and breathing in their heavenly scent. It truly was beautiful. Different to Norende's beauty, but perfectly relaxing all the same. In his dream, he felt something brush against the side of his skin. Everything will be alright. He opened up his eyes to look up at the baby blue sky, smiling as the wispy clouds passed over with careless abandon. He didn't care about the turmoil. The past. Stress flew out of him with each exhale like a dandelion puff. Everything will be alright. That’s it. Everything will be alright. As soon as Tiz started to close his eyes again, something brushed completely over Tiz's stomach, and an unknown mass pulled itself closer to Tiz. In the pit of his stomach, under the spot the mysterious object was covering, he started to feel dread. The air turned a little colder. He opened his eyes to look down carefully at his stomach. An arm lay across it. It was a woman's arm, with a brightly coloured sleeve covering it. A woman from Florem, perhaps? The discomfort, yet vague anticipation churned in his stomach as he slowly turned his head to face the person besides him. 

For some god awful reason, his brain had decided the person next to him should be none other than Barras Lehr. Barras Lehr, with a woman's arm. Barras grinned and chuckled deeply.

 _"Hello, handsome."_

Tiz jolted awake almost immediately, disgust already twisting his expression. Of all people, his brain picked Barras Lehr?! It certainly was discomforting knowing he'd now have to deal with this… forever. 

It took him a moment to realise that the dream hadn't entirely been fabricated out of nowhere. A small, sleepy sigh rumbled besides him, and something shifted over his stomach. His eyes snapped down this time, half expecting to see a Florem women's arm again. Or Barras's arm. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't a bare arm. He frowned slightly as it all sank in. Who on earth would be in his bed right now?! Did Ringabel bring a woman back and let her sleep in his bed? But it didn't necessarily look like a woman's arm, especially not one from Florem. It had faint battle scars running across it-... Oh lord.

He already knew whose face he would see when he turned his head, but somehow was still caught off guard by Ringabel's sleeping face. Right beside him. In the bed. Without a shirt on. Tiz took a moment, his mind telling him he should probably yell in shock, or scramble out of bed or do something other than stare at the face besides him. But it seemed his body froze to the spot. He had never seen Ringabel like this before; so unguarded in sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly, allowing every exhale to become a small sigh. The confusion of the whole situation caused the blood to rise in his cheeks, unable to take his eyes off the figure before him. Ringabel must have just drank too much last night... that must be right! The liquor in Florem must be powerful stuff. He cleared his throat, getting a hold of himself to gently shake Ringabel's shoulder. 

"Hey, Ringabel..." Tiz started off fairly softly, Ringabel's body lolling like a ragdoll with each shake. Tiz groaned as he thought about the teasing he was sure to receive. It wasn't even his fault but he just knew Ringabel would find a way with that stupid suave mouth of his. "Hey! Ringabel! Time to wake up!" Tiz spoke a little more firmly, which seemed to work as Ringabel was soon up a flickering of his eyes. He murmured something incoherent in his half awake state, looking up at Tiz in almost a daze, before settling upon an expression of pure horror. Tiz couldn't help but laugh as a nervous reaction, his hand scooting from Ringabel's shoulder to rub the back of his neck. "You uh... hey..." he started, but Ringabel was already rolling out of the bed in a flash. 

"Dear god I... Tiz I'm so sorry I had no idea-..." Ringabel cut himself off, standing in the middle of the room. Tiz gulped a little as he realised what Ringabel wore to bed. Though now he wished he'd been a little less curious before. Boxer shorts. Nothing more. Of course Ringabel was the type. But something about the way he was reacting was off, causing a frown to grace itself over Tiz's brow. As soon as it did, Ringabel simply made his way to the window, using the curtain as a guard as he checked the outside. He then moved to the cupboard, grabbed his clothes, and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Without a word. Tiz considered calling after him, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Ringabel was clearly mortified. But why? He'd done more embarrassing things to Tiz with a laugh and shrug of the shoulders. Tiz couldn't understand why he was acting so standoffish, and simply trying to put the mornings events behind him would be easier said than done. 

Ringabel took a long time in the bathroom, he was still locked in when Tiz had finished getting ready. And considering they had both woken up quite a bit earlier than usual, it must have been about an hour. Tiz had been waiting outside the bathroom door for about ten minutes, until he heard a loud knocking at the main door.

"Oi! Sleepy heads! Get up, we're visiting the matriarch today!" Edea called to them through the door, and Tiz heard mumbles about slacking from Airy. He had no time to really dwell on it. He and Ringabel always walked together to the girls room, Ringabel messing around usually and Tiz groaning at his exploits. That always started their day. No matter where they were. Tiz felt a little uneasy about it all. As he was about to walk outside, when Ringabel came bursting out of the bathroom. He took no notice of Tiz and simply walked outside, starting up his usual conversation with Edea and Agnès. Asking them both how they slept, making idle arguments with Airy... but it was all so wrong to Tiz. With a frown, he walked outside, shutting the door to follow the group. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

That whole day had been weird. Not for Edea, nor for Agnès in the way that Tiz felt it had been weird. Talking with the matriarch had put Agnès in a wonderful, and determined mood. Edea and her seemed to chatter together the entire day rather excitably. Ringabel had just been… himself. With everyone except for Tiz, that was. He spoke exactly as he had before with all, confusing poor Agnès and enraging Edea at times. But he never spoke once to Tiz. Even when Tiz had patched him up after Ringabel had nearly collapsed in battle, returning the favour from the previous day, the blond simply nodded and carried on fighting. It made Tiz feel guilty for a multitude of reasons; perhaps he should have just slipped the hi-potion in his bag like the had originally thought? Perhaps he should have left Ringabel alone in the morning?  
Apart from talking with the matriarch, the group had simply been surveying the area, preparing for their search for the water vestal, Olivia. They decided to end their day early to prepare battle strategies over dinner, Agnès proudly proclaiming it to be her treat. Though as soon as they had finished eating, they all decided to go back to bed. Though this settled like spoiled milk in Tiz’s stomach. No doubt it’d be awkward… if Ringabel even came back to the room. He had wandered off without the group noticing, leaving Tiz to say his good-nights to the girls alone.

“Tiz?” The gentle voice of the wind vestal caused Tiz to stop mid-walk to his room, and turn with a soft smile.

“Agnès? Everything alright?” He asked, walking over to her carefully.

“I was about to ask you the very same. You've seemed awfully distant that past two days.” She was frowning with deep concern. The expression she always wore whenever she was concerned for the groups well-being. Tiz felt a little bad, he trusted Agnès so much but… he still couldn't bring himself to tell her about what had been going on. His sleepless nights. Ringabel.

“I've just been a little tired, that’s all. I'm sorry for worrying you.” He did his best to put on a convincing smile, that Agnès only half brought into. Though she didn't pursue the matter further.

“Not at all, Tiz. But do let me know if something is troubling you.” She reassured him, before heading off to her and Edea’s room. Tiz felt excessively guilty now. All he could do was head to his room and prepare for an early night. 

Opening the door to his room brought no surprises. Ringabel was nowhere to be found. Tiz almost considered moving into a different room, but he knew he didn't have the funds for that. With a sigh, he heaved off his bags to the side of his bed, and slumped on top of it. He lay like that for some time, just staring at the ceiling, his mind filled with all sorts of regrets. He lay for so long he didn't notice when darkness consumed the room for quite some time. Perhaps he should light a candle, get some reading done before bed. Yeah, that’d take his mind off of things. He fumbled around for the matches, taking much longer than usual to get one lit. The damn things kept snapping, or refused to light. Eventually he managed to get the candle going, rummaging around in the drawers to see if the owners of Florem inn left any reading material. A book on the orthodoxy, pamphlets, anything to take his mind off of the day. 

As he rummaged, the door to his room swung open, and Tiz nearly fell out of bed in a panic. He managed to compose himself as Ringabel marched in, making a beeline for his bed. Tiz propped himself up and looked over to the man who had thrown himself onto his bed, rolling his body away from Tiz. A pang of guilt stabbed at Tiz again, he bit his lip softly as he figured out what he should say.

“Ri-"

“I'm sorry, Tiz. I'm going to bed.” Came the sourly grumbled response, despite the fact that Ringabel was making no effort to get changed. Well, rather undress… Tiz stopped there in his track of thought.

“You uh… you sure? I can talk, if you’d like.” Tiz offered, only to be met with silence. Great. This was going to be hard, but Tiz was determined to make things less awkward. Tiz sat with his legs dangling off his bed, looking around the room for something to hit him. “How’s uh… how’s that girl? You know, the girl you were seeing?” He asked softly, which got no response either. At least, for a little while.

“We called things off.” Ringabel mumbled, and Tiz’s brow furrowed in concern. It wasn’t like Ringabel to get this upset over a girl. Was it the girl he was even upset over? “Turns out she was more interested in my wallet than… well, me.” He sighed, bringing his legs up more to his chest. “Florem women are just like that, apparently. It shan’t sting for long.” He spoke flatly, then silence. Tiz didn’t even know what to do with that knowledge. 

“Well… that’s a shame. Sorry.” Tiz offered, gaining a snort in response. “I mean it. You’re always talking about finding the one, and she sounded nice.”

“You only heard that I was buying her a hairpin. Hardly worthy of knowing what she was like, Tiz. It’s only Florem. I’ll find someone.” Came an initially stern sounding response, though it seemed to soften. Tiz was just glad that Ringabel was at least talking for now.

“I guess so… She sounds a bit mean.” Ringabel merely shrugged. “To let you down like that is a bit harsh. I mean, we kind of lay our lives down sometimes to get money. To spend it on something nice for her is really… nice.” Tiz internally cringed at himself for not finding a better word. He felt like he was probably making things worse just by speaking. “A-and Florem isn’t exactly cheap! And well, you’re really charming to women so I’m sure you were more than… nice to her.” Another nice. He felt his cheeks heat up in frustration at himself. Ringabel was slowly moving to lay on his back. Silence lay among the two for a good few minutes.

“You would describe me as nice, would you Tiz?” Ringabel asked plainly, thumbs twirling around each other on his belly.

“Y-yeah! More than nice, really really… kind.” That wasn’t much better, but it was slightly less awkward than saying nice again. A faint smile dusted over Ringabel’s lips, then faded again. Tiz couldn’t help but feel like maybe he would get somewhere tonight.

“I don’t know if Edea would say the same.” He spoke with a raised eyebrow, and slight smile. Not necessarily detectable on his face, funnily enough, but his voice was softer.

“Sometimes she does look pretty mad at you.” Tiz admitted with a light chuckle, brushing his feet over the wooden flooring. “Remember when you accidentally used up all her potions because you thought her bag was yours?” Ringabel actually laughed at that, it was a bit quieter than his normal bark of a laugh, but it was there.

“She looked like she wanted to drive her sword through my chest.” Ringabel scrunched up his nose, putting on a falsetto voice to impersonate her. “That’s it Ringabel! You need to give me your potions now!”

“But I don’t have any! I used all mine up too!” Tiz deepened his voice and feigned despair, causing the both to burst into a small fit of laughter.

“Mrgrgr!” Ringabel called out whilst shaking his fist, rolling over to face Tiz. Tiz beamed as he did. 

“You know, she doesn’t actually hate you though. I saw the way she came over to you after the fight with Mephilia.” Tiz offered, tilting his head to one side. Ringabel rolled his eyes and smiled at that. “Asking if you were okay and all.”

“Women are complicated, Tiz. One day they’re smacking you over the head for making comments on their figure. The next they’re defending you in battle. I truly will never understand.” Ringabel sighed, and once again, Tiz did too. For different reasons as ever. 

“I think I do.” Tiz shook his head with a laugh, and Ringabel joined in playfully.

“Oh come now Tiz, you know how I feel! You’re telling me neither of the girls have ever yelled at you for no reason?” 

“I’m not the one staring at their… figures. I can kinda understand why that would make them mad.”

“It’s appreciating art!”

“It’s being a pervert.” They both laughed together, Ringabel opening his mouth in mock offence.

“I can’t help a wandering eye. It’s not like I’d ever do it if they were truly upset. Sometimes you need a laugh to get you through the day.” Ringabel shrugged, before putting on a smug smile. “You can’t tell me you've never admired one of them?” The blood in Tiz’s face heated up until he resembled a tomato. “Or maybe the two?”

“Ringabel! I would never-... I wouldn't look at their… them like that.”

“Their what?”

“You know what I mean, Ringabel. Their-”

“Arms?”

“You’re being an ass!”

“Feet?”

“P-... Posteriors.” Tiz looked away in embarrassment over even having to say the word, whilst Ringabel let loose a wild cackle. Oh he was loving this. “Well what else did you want me to say?!”

“Oh Tiz, the innocence… You truly are something else.” Ringabel snickered, though not in a teasing manner. He hummed deeply and puffed out his chest. “Oh yes, whenever I look at women, I immediately find myself gazing upon their posterior.” Tiz tried pressing his lips together, but a sharp exhale of breath let loose and tangled its way into a laugh. “I, Tiz Arrior, do enjoy a good posterior after all.”

“Shut up, Ringabel. You know what I mean!” Tiz chuckled to himself over the immaturity of the situation, noting how Ringabel’s expression had turned from his impression into a comfortable gaze. “You’re not exactly subtle, either. The other day Edea was standing right by the river and-”

“I adore you, Tiz.”

Silence. Tiz’s heart skipped a beat. Like a spear had just pierced his chest, but without the pain. Ringabel’s posture immediately went back to being rigid and uncooperative, his mouth opening and closing hopelessly. The weight of his words dripped over the pair with violent discomfort, Tiz found it difficult to breath.

“Sorry, Ringabel, I think I misheard-”

“Good night.” Tiz had no chance to even attempt to form some kinds of words in his mouth, before Ringabel had shuffled forward, blown out the candle, and judging by the noise rolled over onto his side once more. Darkness filled the room once again, and Tiz just sat there. Watching the body he could only vaguely make out in the dim light.

“N-no… No, Ringabel, what do you mean?” Tiz asked softly, but with urgent curiosity. When no response came his way, he sighed and slammed his hand down all over the bedside table to try and find the matches. Once he had them in his grip, he pulled one out and tried to light it, though he came to the same painful conclusion that these matches hated him. He briefly considered just casting fire, but he barely knew anything about black magic and didn’t want to set the entire inn on fire. So he threw the matches aside, and stumbled closer to Ringabel’s bed. “Ri-”

“Just. Don’t.” Came a controlled reply, and Ringabel shuffled closer to the wall. Tiz huffed through his nose, perching on the side of Ringabel’s bed. He sat there for a while, wishing he knew what to say. He sat there for what felt like five minutes, before looking down at his lap.

“Ringabel, if this is about the other night… I’m not mad. I thought it was a bit odd but…” he winced internally as he felt the weight of the bed shift as Rinabel draw his limbs in closer to himself. “But I just figured you were drunk so… so it’s fine. We’ve all been there.” He tried chuckling a little to see if it would lighten the mood. It did no such thing. “Please, Ringabel. What’s going on? You should… feel comfortable talking to me. We’re a team. We would die for each other. I trust you so much. You need to trust me too, right?” Nothing. Tiz waited so long for a response, and all that Ringabel responded with was his hitched breathing. Minutes passed. Tiz had no idea how long, but it was too long. He hated giving up but… maybe it was best. Perhaps Ringabel just needed to sleep on it. With a heavier heart than it had been this morning, Tiz stood up, and started thinking about making his way to his bed in the dark. He only was able to take one step, when Ringabel stopped him in his tracks. Literally, and metaphorically. He had a titan’s grip on Tiz’s shirt, and was obviously trying to control his breathing. 

“I trust you. Tiz. With all my being. I do not trust myself.” He whispered, and it tore at Tiz’s stomach. Ringabel never sounded pained, or even that quiet. Tiz turned, and the hand holding his shirt flopped onto the bed, lifeless. Tiz wished he could properly see Ringabel. The light bleeding through the curtains only lit up so much of Ringabel’s face, and how solemn he looked. 

“Why not?” Tiz asked, his voice quietening to Ringabel’s level in some attempt to comfort and appear less threatening. He bent his knees, trying to get his face to Ringabel’s level. He could only just about make out his features here, but it was better than talking to the dark. Ringabel struggled for words, turning his head left, right… left.

“I’m not… strong enough.” He finally settled on, hands fiddling with the bed sheets. Almost in sync, Ringabel shuffled back, and Tiz settled on the bed once more. “It’s easier, believe it or not. To chase lots of random women to try and take my mind off of it.”

“It?” Tiz pushed, trying to get Ringabel to open up as much as possible. Granted, it was like prying open a locked chest with a teaspoon, but he had done it earlier. Ringabel let out an exasperated sigh, bowing his head just ever so slightly. 

“Love.” Tiz’s heart skipped multiple beats at that one. His skin started to feel hot again. So he really did mean what he said before. Adore. That was such a strong word for someone to use seriously when their hobbies included chasing women. Or… were they hobbies? “It’s easier to deny what I want than cause friction in the group. It’s just easier… if we forget I said all of this. The other night included. Won’t you agree?” Ringabel hummed awkwardly, trying to move away, but Tiz clasped Ringabel’s hand so abruptly that he found himself unable to move an inch.

“How is… look, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Ringabel. Well I think I do but… I don’t… b-but how is lying to yourself any good? How is doing something that hurts any good?” Tiz asked, passion rising in his chest. Ringabel’s head snapped up, meeting Tiz’s gaze properly for the first time since he blew the candle out. “I can guess you’re upset by this and… and I don’t know what I’ve done, but as I said earlier, you need to talk to me. It’s the only way I’ll ever understand.” He tried to appeal to Ringabel, but the other’s expression hadn’t changed. It was like he was frozen in time. Tiz’s expression became desperate, unable to find words. “I… I-”

“You don’t sleep.” Ringabel interrupted Tiz’s gesticulations, control wavering from his voice. “You sometimes cry out in your sleep you… you cry, Tiz. It hurts because you never tell me. It’s so painfully obvious that sometimes I just… want to hold you. To take the pain away. I never thought I’d ever do it but… the other night…” his voice waned, Tiz’s eyes ever focused on the eyes he could just about make out as Ringabel’s. As if his life depended on it. “You were so upset. And you didn’t wake up. I came back to find you miserable and alone and crying so I… I held you. And you stopped crying.” He laughed almost with relief, and mild hysteria. “It was amazing! You were so peaceful. I was going to leave and go back to my bed but you see I was so tired, and I worried-” 

Ringabel was cut off from his ramble by Tiz’s other hand coming up to stroke his cheek. To Tiz’s surprise, they were wet. He hadn’t been able to notice. Ringabel took a deep breath, lips trembling softly as he gazed into Tiz’s eyes.

“I’m not angry, Ringabel. Thankyou. You stopped my nightmares.” He spoke gently, and Ringabel let loose a pained sounding noise from somewhere between gritted teeth. “I… I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t realise I was so disruptive.” He chuckled softly, feeling a little embarrassed that he openly cried some nights. Jeez. “I guess I can’t preach about telling the truth if I won’t either, hm?” Tiz tried to lighten the mood, stroking away the tears that fell from Ringabel’s eyes. 

“You… y-you apologise over the littlest things, Tiz.” Ringabel chuckled hoarsely, shuffled a little closer. Tiz could feel his warm breath ghosting his skin. “You’re right though. We should… talk, perhaps? About our woes.” Tiz nodded clearly, and Ringabel attempted a faint nod in return. “Though I just… feel uneasy getting so attached-”

“Attached?”

“Tiz, our line of work is so dangerous. We both know that well. We signed up for it, for the good of the world. I’m already so attached to all three of you, I have nobody else to call family.” Tiz felt something prick at the corners of his eyes over that word. “But this kind of love, Tiz… Tiz this kind of love…It’s...” he couldn’t continue his sentence. So, carefully, he took the hand Tiz was holding, and placed it over his own chest. Tiz was unsure at first, but allowed his touch to gradually get a little firmer. Ringabel’s heart was beating like a fly caught in a jar against his chest, like it was punching his ribs to be set free. It felt like someone had switched something on in Tiz’s brain because, even though he still felt beyond confused, he understood. For his heart was beating just as intensely. So that's what it was. 

“I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing all of you, I can't add romance to that. Even admitting this alone is probably driving you further from me. How could you ever feel the same?” Ringabel’s voice had never sounded so lacking in confidence it tore Tiz apart. He knew that fear. He knew it all too well. 

“Ringabel… I know. I know. But if your heart is telling you one thing, it'd be awfully mean to ignore it.” Ringabel’s face was filled with genuine confusion, Tiz could see it through the streaks of fluorescent light hitting his face. Though the light soon faded again. “I mean, I didn't have you down as the masochistic type…”

“Maso-what now?!”

“You are! For hurting yourself by doing this to your heart!” Tiz patted the area softly, before finding Ringabel’s hand, and placing it over his own chest. “You're so busy moping you had no idea how scared I might be. How lovesick I might be. It's confusing, I know, I don't quite get it myself… But I know we can't simply ignore this. I want to live whatever life I have to its fullest to save this world, to care for Agnès and Edea, to rebuild Norende, and to find love. I'd rather love someone for a while than spend an eternity like this.” Ringabel’s hand quivered over Tiz’s chest.

“You feel… the same?”

“The very same.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I might never have loved like this before, but I know what I feel.”

Ringabel took a moment before chuckling, shaking his head as he clutched the material of Tiz’s shirt. 

“Tiz, I've never felt more confused in my life.”

“Me neither!” the pair took a moment to grin at each other before bursting into laughter. Ringabel pulled Tiz tight to his chest, and Tiz’s arms wrapped around the blond’s torso. It was all so confusing but their determination to feel pull through brought immense comfort to Tiz. It felt right.. So beautifully right. They stayed like that, holding each other like life rings until Ringabel pulled away, beaming with genuine glee down at Tiz. 

“When did you first know?” he asked, excitement taking over him. Tiz spluttered a little awkwardly, laughing in between. “Come now, you’ve never shown it!”

“Well… I've only just been able to put my finger on it now if truth be told. But, after our third or fourth battle together I started feeling… like this.” Ringabel hummed softly in thought, carding his fingers through Tiz’s hair. “What about you?”

It may still have been dark, but Tiz could just tell Ringabel was grinning that same grin he always wore. That grin could extend sight. It was practically a sixth sense. “When did I know, my darling?” Tiz wished he'd never asked. “I knew when we met! No, scratch that!” Ringabel maneuvered to scoop Tiz in his arms, causing Tiz to let out a loud, undignified yelp. “I knew before we met! Before we were born!” Tiz let loose a laugh as Ringabel stood up and spun him around in his arms. He would usually be terrified about being lifted, let alone in the dark, but he felt too giddy to question it. “Oh sweetheart, the stars above, they moved and glistened and they called to me-”

Ringabel stopped his exclamation to the heavens rather abruptly as Tiz planted a light kiss upon his nose. Like a cat that had just been grabbed by the scruff of the neck. Tiz almost wondered if he had done something wrong, but then he noticed in the faint light Ringabel’s mouth parted with mild shock, and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re all talk, aren’t you? Who would have thought the great Ringabel could be taken down by a little kiss!” Tiz chuckled, his head resting comfortably in the curve of Ringabel’s neck. To be perfectly honest, his own heart was fluttering away in a frenzy over having the guts to kiss Ringabel, but he was feeling like a brave man that night. The other man spluttered slightly, half attempting to protest, though it was clear his bravado had been shot down. Tiz would never have guessed the other to have a setting other than pompously charming. A soft chuckle rumbled in Ringabel’s chest, a strangely homely feeling to Tiz now.

“I… I guess I have been bested.” He hummed, making his way back to the bed. He lay Tiz down with care, shuffling in besides the other man. Tiz snaked his arms around the blond, pressing up to Ringabel’s chest, his face plastered with a huge grin. 

“Oh, Ringabel?…” he started, biting his lip a little as he wondered how he could even go about asking this. Ringabel responded with a hum, tracing delicate patterns over Tiz’s back with his finger. “So… do you always go to bed nearly naked or, what?” The patterns stopped and Tiz would have felt guilty if he didn’t feel justice. After all the times the other had embarrassed him, he finally had his comeuppance! 

“I just… I don’t own any pyjamas.” Tiz let out a small giggle. “I thought it easier… wait, you don’t think I was-?...” Tiz shifted his face to look up at Ringabel with a raise of his brow. Ringabel must have picked up on it as he went into full-blown panic mode. “Tiz I swear I wasn’t coming onto you, it was just-... you were all upset in the spur of the moment! To be honest I completely forgot I was nude I just wanted to know you were okay but by jove I-”

“Don’t worry, Ringabel. You might be a pervert but I doubted even then that you were coming onto me. Just figured it was a drunken mistake was all.” Ringabel merely groaned in embarrassment. It almost fueled Tiz. “I’m just happy you were there for me, is all. Though you did give me a little fright.” He admitted, snuggling back down into the warmth that Ringabel’s chest provided. 

“Well… I’ll try to buy some pyjamas next time we’re in town.”

“Alright then.” Tiz smirked, though to be honest the prospect didn’t seem to bother him any more. He knew more about Ringabel now, more intimate than what he wore for night clothes. The fact he’d been so desperate to comfort Tiz was sweet to him now. Hilarious, but sweet. Ringabel soon seemed to let the embarrassment fade, and continued drawing patterns on Tiz’s back with careless abandon. “You really are a mysterious man, Ringabel.”

“All the better to confuse you with, my dear.”

“But I like that about you.” Tiz felt Ringabel’s head shift up, then slowly shift down to rest on top of Tiz’s head.

“I like you too, Tiz.” Ringabel murmured into the muss of hair before him, and Tiz felt his heart swell with pride. The guilt had faded away now, for the most part, and he allowed his body to accustom to Ringabel’s weight.

The pair of them sighed together, in that very embrace. This time, it was for the same reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go, first Bravely Default fic! Tropey and self-indulgent as it was I had fun. I absolutely ADORE tizabel/ringatiz (whatever the pairing name is) and there's simply not enough love for it. Not enough fluff. Hopefully I can contribute more!
> 
> Also as I was writing this I decided to do a partner-piece to this from Ringabel's POV. To explore some of that juicy despair and all that shenanigans :') So I'll be uploading that soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi at:  
> [tumblr](http://www.prettyweedling.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/prettyweedling)


End file.
